callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bowie Knife
Pronunciation? Does anyone know the official pronunciation of "Bowie"? I prefer "Bo-ee" but I know some people say "Boo-ee". If anyone knows for sure which one it is, no doubt, than you should include that into the article. Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 19:58, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure it's the first one, i have never ever heard anyone pronounce it "boo-ie" WouldYouKindly 21:42, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I think it's the former too, but I think "boo-ee" is the Southern (U.S. of course) dialect, and Jim Bowie was definitely a southerner, so it may be the latter after all. Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 22:59, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Actual Damage? Does anyone know the actual damage this knife does (or supposed to)? Also, after level 10, I cannot get 1 hit kills on zombies with it. Well, it partially depends on hellhounds, say if hellhounds come twice before (or on) round 10, I've been able to 1 hit them on round 11. So theoretically, if they come 3 times then by round 11, it's still possible to 1 hit them on round 12. That's besides the point though, because I don't have the faintest clue on how someone can even claim it 1 hits til round 16, unless in solo mode the zombies have less health. - Redarmy1917 I do think that in Solo that less zombies spawn, but I've haven't noted any health reduction. the Gas zombies appear to have less health than normal zombies, so maybe it's an one hit kill for them? Stupify3456 15:55, March 31, 2011 (UTC) There is no health reduction in solo. However, i do agree that it is impossible (in Black Ops, t may be possible in WaW) to get a 1 hit kill on round 16. Also, the 1150 damage may be wrong. 1) i dont see why they would put something on the wall that does more damage than the Ray Gun, and 2) I get 1 hit kills with a Ray Gun past round 11 (Round 14 or 15 i thnk) but, as said above, i only get one hit kills on round 10 (sometimes 9) with the Bowie Knife. How did we find this damage? Game Files? Consider revising. The2b 18:50, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Actually I'm pretty sure that the Ray Gun does 1000 damage plus 1500-300 splash (meaning 2500 to the zombie it impacts) before multipliers (I haven't tested this extensively yet). That and the Bowie Knife requires you to get close enough to be hit. I've tested the knife before (gamefaqs.com has a zombies health chart) and 1150 seems accurate to me. 21:44, July 11, 2011 (UTC) controls Can someone tell me the controls of how to use the bowie knife. I only play on PS3 and I dont know how to "stab" on Xbox or PC. thanks --BiGf00t 16:06, September 12, 2009 (UTC) To stab on the Xbox 360, it's RS. (Right Stick) To stab on the PC, it's V. DaWongShank 16:12, September 12, 2009 (UTC) thank you BiGf00t 18:32, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Quotes $20 says there'll be a new quote "Now that's a knife" in the new map pack. =D Location Where is this knife located on Five? 21:28, January 13, 2011 (UTC) It's near one of the mystery box spawns in the Labs. It's in the Weapons Testing Room. General Geers 00:59, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Also note that there is a trap "Operational Component" next to the Bowie Knife. Its for the metal detector trap on the top floor. If you go by one of the metal detectors, it will say "Trap Missing Operational Component" or something like that. Pick up this component and the other one (to the left of the "room" with the stakeout and plug them in only one can be held at a time) They are the levers with the red half circle (i cant think of another way to describe it, sorry) THAT YOU SEE FOR ALL OTHER TRAPS (IE electric traps in Kino Der Toten) The2b 18:57, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Weapon testing room, labratory, left hand side as soon as you step out of the elevator. Damage flaw How exactly does a bowie knife do equal (more if u add the 150) dagame compared to a ray gun? one of these two are *probably* flawed, as i can get one hit kills with a ray gun until round 20, but only about 10-11 with a bowie. Like I said above, I'm pretty sure the Ray Gun does 1000 impact, plus 1500-300 splash damage (so 2500 impact) not to mention headshot multipliers. Wii Location? does anyone know where abouts the bowie knife is one kino der toten on the Wii? "II EPiC Was Here" 07:11, April 30, 2011 (UTC) The same as the other consoles, by the Juggernog Machine. However, there is a glitch where only one person can have a Bowie Knife in a game. The2b 18:51, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Call of the Dead? The Bowie Knife is also in the Call of the Dead zombies map, right next to the Speed Cola after you go down the slide.